The Unknown Sister
by Nay-Oh-Me
Summary: Harry has a sister that NO ONE ever knew about! when she discovers that her little brother survived voldemort's attack she goes to teach at hogwarts,so you have 2 ppl who can fufill the prophesy! Lots of twists too!
1. Prologue

**THE UNKNOWN SISTER**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in J.K.R's amazing books! burst into tears there! I said it! YIPEE! dances around room

**PROLOGUE**

"Sasha just take Harry and _go!_" Lily Potter whispered fiercely to the cleaning lady, "he'll be here soon!"

"But Mrs. Potter! Why can't you just use your special mugic to hide!" Sasha argued.

"I told you, we already tried that!"

"Mrs. Potter, I really don't understand!"

"Just take my children! Please!" Lily begged.

Sasha sighed, "All right, but only Melody! I wont be able to handle a baby on the run from the cops, what with me being an illegal immigrant and all, but three year old Melody I can handle."

Lily was about to argue but James interrupted them, "Sasha! Go _now! _He's nearly here, I can sense him!"

"Just a second," Lily stopped Sasha and conjured up a golden locket with an extra large chain. She quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper that was lying on the coffee table, shrunk it and put it in the locket. "When she turns eleven years old send her to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, no _go!" _Lily said quickly.

"No Lily! There's no time! Quick, just hide in the cupboard," James shoved Sasha and melody into the large cupboard and slammed the door.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a cold voice shouted. The spell missed James and went through a crack in the cupboard's door, grazing Melody just behind her left ear. The last thing she heard was her mother's scream as she fainted against Sasha.

So how did you like it? Please review and make me REALLY happy! The next chapter will come pretty soon, depending on how many reviews I get!

So…review!

Mwaz

Naomi


	2. Graduation

**THE UNKNOWN SISTER**

CHAPTER #1 –GRADUATION

"Now Melody, I'll try to get a front row seat but if I don't, look for me in the third row," Sasha sniffed.

"I'm sure you'll get an amazing seat Sasha," a now seventeen year old Melody comforted her guardian.

"Oh darling! You're so grown up!" Sasha told her, "your parents, may they rest in peace, would have been so proud! You're finally graduating the school they most wanted you to go to!" Sasha wiped away a tear that had trickled down her cheek, "Though why they would want you to go to a school in Australia is beyond me, but nevertheless I remember your mother saying to me, "when she reaches eleven years old send her to Hadorts…" something or rather. So here you are, about to graduate and already married!"

"Melody Riline! Come and line up!" her best friend, Sarah, called her.

"Coming!" Melody kissed Sasha on the cheek and made her way over to the group of giggling girls, flicking her long, thick red hair over her shoulder.

"Honestly Melody! It's our graduation and you don't have a single butterfly clip!" Olivia scolded her. Butterflies had been their group symbol since the three of them had met.

Melody laughed and turned so that Olivia could see the red glittery butterfly clip she had positioned in her hair.

"Where's yours?" she asked sarcastically, because the pale green clip was placed where anyone who looked at her shoulder length fine blonde hair would see it.

"Right here!" Olivia giggled, gesturing to her hair.

"And yours?" Olivia and Melody asked in unison, turning to Sarah.

When others would normally be intimidated, Sarah merely raised an eyebrow, pretending to look bored with their drama but her deep brown eyes danced with laughter. She indicated the bronze colored butterfly sitting in her wavy chocolate brown hair

"Oh." They said then they all burst into laughter.

"Silencio," a boy with light brown hair and soft blue eyes wandered up to them stroking his wand lovingly.

"Hi Paul!" Sarah and Melody chorused.

"Hi, and hi to you to dear," Paul smiled at Olivia, his fiancée

Olivia glared at him and gestured wildly to her mouth.

"Sorry what was that dear?" Paul asked, idly fingering his wand. If looks could kill Paul would have been dead and buried from the glare that Olivia was sending his way.

Exchanging a wink Sarah muttered the counter-curse while Melody whispered in Paul's ear, "Now would be a good time to start running." Glancing at the murderous look that Olivia had on her face he darted off in the direction of the boy's toilets to hide, Olivia hot on his heels.

"Poor guy," Sarah said sympathetically.

Melody nodded mock-sadly.

"Miss Riline?"

"Yes ma'am?" Melody answered turning to her headmistress.

"As I am sure that you have been informed, you will be formally receiving the Student Award as the smartest witch in your year, this evening, and are requested to make a speech, I would just like to make sure that you have it ready?"

"Yes ma'am," Melody pulled out her a couple of folded pieces of paper from her pocket.

"Good, good, and congratulations once again!" The headmistress said as she bustled off.

"I still can't believe that you're getting the award! I can't wait to see everyone else's face!" Sarah sniggered.

"You haven't told anyone have you? You know that I wasn't even supposed to tell you and Olivia!" Melody's brow creased with worry.

"Don't worry about it Mel! No one would ever think that 'silly, giggly Melody' would have the brains that it would take to win this award! I mean no one even knows that you're smart at all; you never show anyone your grades and never show off! Plus you giggle a lot!"

Melody laughed, "Wow thanks Sarah! But I don't really think-"

"Hey guys!" Olivia's return cut her off, "have I missed anything?"

"Nuh, but I think we're going to start soo-," Sarah was interrupted by the announcement for everyone to get ready.

They all exchanged nervous glances. "Good luck." They all said doing their secret handshake, then took their separate places in line.

oOoOo

a/n not much interesting stuff in this chapter, soz.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!

AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO PUT THIS FIC ON THEIR FAVES/ ALERT LIST!

I am forever grateful!

PLEASE REVIEW!

I really need reviews to give me some encouragement!

They also help me update much faster! (hint hint)

So please, just take one minute of your time to press that pretty blue box in the left hand corner and review!

It doesn't take much time and it means ALOT to me!

Thanx in advance if you do!

Mwaz!

Naomi


End file.
